Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls
by CWprodigy
Summary: Reid is forced to go to a Karaoke bar after a break-up. His ex-girlfriend is there so what does everyone's favorite genius do? Sing of course!


**Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls**

**A/N: Just a small one-shot that popped into my head. Please rate and review. **

"Come on pretty boy come to the bar with us." Morgan tried to persuade.

"No thanks." Reid mumbled as he continued to fill out his paperwork, well the paperwork Morgan and Prentiss snuck into his pile.

"It'll be fun." Emily chimed in. "We even got Hotch and Rossi to come with us."

"Actually I'm kinda busy with _your_ paperwork." Reid said, smirking inwardly when the statement shut up his friends.

"Are we ready to go my pets?" Garcia chirped as she entered the bullpen in another incredibly bright ensemble.

"Reid isn't going." Emily informed the bubbly blonde as her and Morgan rose from their desks.

"Why not?" Garcia asked Reid. "Are you still upset over _her?" _

Reid blushed. "So what if I am, it's perfectly normal."

"I never said it wasn't." Garcia said softly.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Morgan asked feeling really confused about the entire conversation.

"He didn't tell you?" Garcia asked.

"No" Morgan and Emily said in unison.

"Well Reid had a girlfriend but she broke up with him a few days ago."

"Garcia!" Reid screeched turning crimson with embarrassment.

"How could you not tell us?" Emily asked.

"Tell us what?" J.J. asked joining the group.

"Reid had a girlfriend and didn't tell us." Morgan filled in.

"Why don't you broadcast it to the entire office?" Reid grumbled.

"What was her name?" Emily asked.

"Was she pretty?" J.J questioned turning to Garcia.

"I will do anything as long as you guys don't ask about her." Reid begged.

"Come with us then." Garcia ordered. "It's my night to choose a bar."

"Fine." Reid sighed rising from his desk and throwing his messenger bag over his shoulder. The others merely cheered in response.

X

"_Leave it to Garcia to choose a karaoke bar." _Reid thought as he sipped his water.

So far Morgan had gotten women to swoon by singing "My girl", Garcia had royally botched "Girlfriend" By Avril Lavigne, Emily did pretty well on "Smokin in the boy's room, and J.J did good on "Chasing Pavements." Hotch and Rossi had refused to take part.

Reid surveyed the bar looking for any means of escape. He came across a familiar face and nearly choked on his water.

"Woah you okay man?" Morgan asked as he patted his friend's back.

"Yeah I'm okay." The young genius assured breathlessly.

"What's wrong boy genius?" Garcia whispered from her spot next to him.

"She's here." He whispered back or at least he thought he did.

"Who's here?" Morgan asked loudly causing the table's attention to shift to Garcia and Reid's conversation.

"The girlfriend?" J.J. offered.

"Ex-girlfriend." Emily corrected getting a glare from Reid in return. "Sorry."

"Which one is she?" Rossi asked looking around.

"Third table to your left. She's wearing a red shirt."

The team of profilers turned around to not so covertly look in the direction Reid had instructed. The girl Reid had described was very pretty with long chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes. She seemed to enjoying herself with her friends.

"Are you okay Reid?"

"Actually I am…" Reid said sounding surprised. He laughed a little. "I'm over her."

Without another word the young genius got up from the table. After a short conversation with the person working the karaoke machine, the BAU's resident genius took the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hello, hi my name is Dr. Spencer Reid. Recently I've been through a kinda bad break-up." That got sounds of sympathy from the crowd.

"Yeah well." Reid shrugged. "I'm over her now. I'm not into bashing my ex's so this song goes out to you Andi."

The music began and Reid began to sing.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking  
As you're sliding off your dress?_

Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing  
As your fingers touch your skin

I've got more wit, a better kiss  
Hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet  
Sweetie, you had me

Girl, I was it, look past the sweat  
A better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

The BAU were shocked by Reid's song choice but the crowd loved it. Reid sang in a surprisingly great voice and swayed his hips to the music. He had great stage presence and seemed confident. _  
_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_

So, testosterone boys-he pointed to Morgan_ and harlequin girls_-he pointed to Garcia _  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?  
So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

So, I guess we're back to us  
So, cameraman swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought  
Where was it that we last left off?  
Let's pick up, pick up

_Oh, now I do recall  
We were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in and the stomach acid  
Finds a new way to make you get sick_

I hope you didn't expect  
To get all of the attention

Let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?  
The crowd cheered Reid on as he danced across the stage with a smile across his face. The girl Reid had shown them early looked embarrassed and flustered. _  
Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_

So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?  
So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?

Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat

Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating faster

I've got more wit, a better kiss  
Hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet  
Sweetie, you had me

Girl, I was it, look past the sweat  
Better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster faster

So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close? So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
(Dance to this beat)  
So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
(Dance to this beat)  
And hold a lover close

Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating faster

The song ended and Spencer was met with thunderous applause. He waved at the crowd and thanked them for being so kind. He exited the stage attempting to get back to his table but was stopped by many women along the way.

"My man!" Morgan greeted patting him on the back.

"Good job." Emily, J.J. and Garcia chorused. Even Rossi gave him a nod of approval.

"I didn't know you could sing Reid." Hotch said with a rare grin.

"Me neither." Spencer answered honestly. "Me neither."

**A/N: Okay that was my small one-shot that was stuck in my head. Please rate and review. Oh and the song is Lying is the most fun you can have with a girl without taking her clothes off by Panic at the Disco. I suggest you listen to it **


End file.
